Imfrikinbad
Imfrikinbad (Unknown-Present) is a well-known and active contributor in the Bungie.net forums. As one of the heads of the online group KOTOR (Knights of the Old Republic), he has helped lead the group into a new era of prosperity and so far the group has become a complete success. Imfrikinbad helped create one of the largest sci-fi groups on all of Bungie.net and single handedly wiped out the troll menace on the forums. With the aid of his longtime allies Revan and Snakie, he was also able to find and eliminate the eminent threat of the squeakers. After preventing such an invasion, Imfrikinbad returned to his home in KOTOR and to this day he watches over the group, waiting for the day to come where he will once more have to face his one time friend and long time enemy, Captain Molo (apprentince to Darth Mower). The exact details of Imfrikinbad's early life cannot be ascertained. Though there were some that claimed he had been born beyond the Outer rim territories of the United States, the exact details of his parentage and homeland remained a mystery. Regardless of his unknown origin, he was eventually deemed suitable at an early age for instruction in the ways of the moderating by the Bungie.net forum mods. "Imfrikinbad had many Masters: Revan, Snookie, and Strat Caster before Strat left for the Unknown Regions. Towards the end of his training, he sought out many to learn techniques. It is said that he returned to his first Master at the end of his training, in order to learn how he might best leave the Order of the Moderators." -Caboose Imfrikinbad's moderator training was grueling and required months of isolation and long nights of research. At the beginning of his training, the Moderating council realized his potential and singled him out for special training. Over time, Imfrikinbad's moderating powers grew and soon enough he had gathered a cult like following of his own. When the Flame Wars broke out between the Bronies and Furries in 2008 AD, and the moderating council took no action, and Imfrikinbad and his followers shouted for war. The council was hesitant to get involved, even with hundreds of thousands suffering and soon enough the Forums fell into a seemingly irreversible chaos. :"When the Brony-Furry threat first arose, Revan and Imfrikinbad were eager to defeat the enemy of the Forums. But the council thought it best if we moved with care and caution. The true threat, the council feared, had not yet revealed itself. But Imfrikinbad would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Imfrikinbad's seemingly noble cause. Revan was the first to join his friend. Others followed, many of our youngest and brightest, intent on saving the Forum's from the Brony-Furry threat." -Caboose :When the council refused to act, Imfrikinbad along with his best friend and longtime ally Revan infiltrated the Brony ranks and after months of waiting for the right opportunity, they acted. Together, the two powerful moderators massacred the Brony leaders. When the Furries held a parade to celebrate their seemingly assured victory, Imfrikinbad's followers revealed that they had infiltrated the Furrie's Honor Guard. The spies assassinated the Furry leader and peace was once more brought to the Forums. : However, after the war's end Imfrikinbad and Revan sensed that something was not right on the Forums. Together, they embarked on a journey to find the last remaining threat to the Forum's peace in the Unknown regions. "We know nothing of what transpired when Revan and Imfrikinbad met the Troll Emperor. One thing is certain: when they returned, they did so on behalf of their new Master." -Forum librarian Caboose Upon returning from their quest, Imfrikinbad and Revan began a rampage throughout the Forums. No other moderator could oppose the two and soon enough thread after thread fell to the two dark lords of the moderators. With few options remaining and the two lords closing in by the day, the remaining mods had no choice but to try and establish peace. However, Imfrikinbad and Revan refused to accept any offer of peace. People from throughout the galaxy flocked to Imfrikinbad's cause and soon enough he had nearly triple the force of the Moderator's Order. When Imfrikinbad finally arrived at the capital thread of the Moderators, he was met with fierce resistance. However, Imfrikinbad and his forces were able to carve a massive swath of destruction through them and soon enough they prepared to destroy the Moderator Order's last symbol of resistance: the Coup de Mod Temple. However, before Imfrikinbad could launch his final assault the rebels, led by Master Moderator Muno, launched a last ditch attempt to stop him. The attack succeeded, Imfrikinbad's ship was crippled, and the last of the Master Moderators cornered Imfrikinbad on the bridge of the Squealing Jawa in a final duel. Of the six Master Moderators that entered battle with Imfrikinbad, only one emerged alive: Muno. Muno disabled Imfrikinbad's editing tools and severed his connection to the Moderating Order. Before he could stirke a killing blow, though, Revan bombarded the ship with hundreds of missles in hope of finishing off his former friend and master as well as the last of the Master Moderators. The Squealing Jawa was crippled in the assault, but Muno managed to survive and capture the now-unconcious Imfrikinbad. Together, the two entered an escape pod and landed safely on the planet Noge. Here, Muno watched as the last of the Moderating forces turned back Imfrikinbad's forces and emerged victorious. Muno's chest pumped out triumphantly and he exulted in victory before calling in a pick up for him and his prisoner. Once back in the Moderating Temple, the new Moderating Masters agreed that it would be best to wipe Imfrikinbad's mind and use him as their tool. "What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them." - Caboose Halfway through the process, however, Imfrikinbad awoke and broke free of his restraints. Before being subdued, Imfrikinbad's life flashed before his eyes and he saw visions of his grieving wife at the time of his turning, his children growing up to be hostile bounty hunters, and his own soul crumbling to pieces. Imfrikinbad refused to undergo the brainwashing process, but he agreed to work with them against the Troll Emperor. The Council gave Imfrikinbad the right to retrain in the ways of Moderating and soon enough he was once again one of the Forum's greatest heroes. "You cannot hide from what you once were, Imfrikinbad! Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord - and know that I have taken your place!" -Caboose After numerous years of helping prepare the Forums for another assault, his old friend turned betrayer reappeared from the Deep Threads. At first Revan seeked to take Imfrikinbad under his tutelage, but Imfrikenbad refuted Revan's offers of power and the two engaged in combat. The Dark Lord eventually seemed to gain the upper hand over the redeemed Moderator, but Imfrikinbad revealed his final trick: the ability to completely disconnect one's ability to Moderate. Without his dark abilities , Revan was powerless and Imfrikinbad struck him down. However, the Moderators saw potential in Revan as they had with Imfrickenbad and through their combined efforts, he was brought back to life. Once again, the old friends were united under one banner. "He left a lot of people who cared about him behind. But I think he did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. But whatever he set out to do, I… I don't think he succeeded." ''-Librarian Caboose'' Revan and Imfrikinbad eventually worked together with Master Moderator Muno to establish KOTOR, a safe gathering place to train other moderators. It was here that new powerful members emerged, such as Super Dustin, Snakie, Red Gravemind, Strat Caster, MAVKIT, Caboose, and many others. However, Imfrikinbad once again sensed that something was wrong and he departed from all known KOTOR threads for a sustained period of time. "And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing. Now I know how you felt, old friend." -Caboose Much later, Imfrikinbad returned once more, but he had changed. He was still care free and beloved by all, but he had a darker side too. His power had grown, but somehow he had managed to keep himself under control. Eventually, the threat of John Cena arrived and Imfrikinbad managed to defeat his forces as well, but not before being sturck down at the hands of John Cena himself. Miraculously, he was brought back to life and those who witnessed the event claimed to see a figure clad in the light of the heavens themselves do battle wih the fires of hell. It is unknown what exactly happened, but in the end Imfrikinbad emerged victorious. "My time here is ended. Take what I have taught you and use it well." -Caboose Imfrikinbad eventually retired from moderating service and to this day he serves dutifully, and solely, in KOTOR. Few dare to oppose the hero of the forums, but one day a new darkness will surely arrive and we may not have Imfrikinbad to defend us.